


30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce Gaiden 3-The Hidden History of the Alternate Doctors

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce Gaiden [3]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: Before you read '30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode Final: Masters of the Ultimate Power,' read the real story of the Doctors you've never seen!





	1. Prologue and Season 27

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written with the kind permission of YouTube user “DaDoctorWhoFan,” creator of the “What if Doctor Who Wasn't Axed?” video series. This story is an adaptation of the alternate timeline created for the series, with some details altered to fit the 30 Worlds franchise's story and character development parameters.
> 
> This story is intended to be an overview of the alternate history's version of the main Doctor Who programme. If you are interested in seeing the complete story (including all of the alternate history's spin-off series and other materials), please visit the DaDoctorWhoFan YouTube channel through the link in my profile on this site.
> 
> At the end of each chapter, a link will be provided to the chapter's counterpart installment in the "What If Doctor Who Wasn't Axed?" series, so the reader can experience each chapter as DaDoctorWhoFan originally intended.

The Hidden History of the Alternate Doctors: A _30 Worlds_ Side Story

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

Based on the BBC Studios for BBC One television series _Doctor Who_

Created by Sydney Newman, C.E. Webber and Donald Wilson

 

 

 

PROLOGUE

 

Most dimensional history charts note that a television series entitled _Doctor Who_ was cancelled by its production company and broadcasting network, the British Broadcasting Corporation, in the Earth year 1989 C.E. The reason given for this cancellation was the decline in something called “ratings,” or the numerical measurement of audience support and confidence in a television programme. In these dimensions, the series would lie dormant until 2004—a 1996 made-for-television movie not withstanding—when a new series would begin that runs to the present day.

 

However, the histories of a few dimensions, such as the World of Girl Meets World—the adopted homeworld of King William III of Cinnabar—note that the BBC decided to let _Doctor Who_ have another chance at life after its 26th season (or airing period). This chronicle details the chain of events that ensued in the World of Girl Meets World, including the rise of Doctors who other dimensions would never know…

 

 

 

_CHAPTER ONE:_

_Season 27 (1990)_

 

 

 

Our story begins after the airing of “Ghost Light,” the final story of _Doctor Who's_ 26th season, when series producers John Nathan-Turner and Andrew Cartmel announced that they would be leaving the show. It was also announced that the impending 27th season would be the final season for Seventh Doctor actor Sylvester McCoy and companion Ace actress Sophie Aldred.

 

 

As preparations for season 27 got underway, the BBC announced that Stephen Garwood, the assistant floor manager during season 26, would be promoted to producer of the show in season 27. Garwood, however, wasn’t confident in his knowledge of the writers, so he asked Andrew Cartmel to assist him during the transition.

 

 

Cartmel put together an outline for the season, creating a character to replace Ace as the Seventh Doctor's companion: Katie Tollinger, a “posh, upper-class cat burglar” as she was described in the outline. In addition, Garwood selected Ben Aaronovitch, writer of the acclaimed stories “Battlefield” and “Remembrance of the Daleks,” to act as script editor.

 

In addition, a new arrangement of the classic Ron Grainer theme tune was created by composer Jean-Michael Jarret. New designs for the TARDIS control room and the Seventh Doctor's costume were also created.

 

 

 

Season 27 would run on BBC Two from the 8th of September 1990 to the 8th of December 1990, comprising four serial stories and fourteen 25-minute episodes.

 

 

 

 

“Earth Aid”

Written by: Ben Aaronovitch

Directed by: Chris Clough

Original Transmission Dates: 8 September 1990-22 September 1990

 

 

In this three-part serial, set aboard the Earth space vessel _Vancouver_ , the Doctor and Ace go undercover to investigate the truth behind a grain shipment to a distant Earth colony world.

 

This serial was voted #158 on Doctor _Who Magazine_ 's 2014 poll of which was the best story out of all 323 stories so far produced. It would also introduce a new villainous race to _Doctor Who_ canon: the Metatraxi, who would figure into the majority of episodes throughout Season 27.

 

 

“Ice Time”

Written By: Marc Platt

Directed by Christopher Barry

Original Transmission Dates: 29 September 1990-20 October 1990

 

Set in 1967 Moscow at the height of the Cold War, this four-part serial finds the Doctor and Ace investigating Martian relics that the Soviet Union want to use to tip the balance of the Cold War in their favor.

 

This story marks Ace's final appearance as a regular companion, although she would appear as a guest character in a later story. This serial also marks the return of the Ice Warriors, who were making their first appearance on the show since the Third Doctor story “The Monster of Peladon” sixteen years earlier.

 

In the 2014 Doctor Who _Magazine_ poll of favorite stories, “Ice Time” was ranked 75th of 323.

 

 

 

 

“Crime of the Century”

Written By: Andrew Cartmel

Directed by: Alan Wareing

Original Transmission Dates: 27 October 1990-10 November 1990

 

The Doctor has a plan in motion. 1990, London: safe cracker Katie Tollinger breaks into a house but finds more than she bargained for. In the Middle East, a newly-established and peaceful kingdom is under siege by Soviet…and alien…invaders. And on the Scottish border, a secret facility plays host to an advanced alien weapon. What can go wrong?

 

This story introduced the Doctor's newest companion, Katie Tollinger, played by Julia Sawahla. The baby version of the character had actually appeared in “Ice Time,” but this was her first appearance as an adult.

 

The 2014 Doctor Who _Magazine_ “Story of Stories” poll listed “Crime of the Century” as #275 out of 323.

 

 

“Blood and Iron”

Written By: Andrew Cartmel

Directed By: Graeme Harper

Original Transmission Dates: 16 November 1990-7 December 1990

 

The Doctor and Katie travel to 2001. For Katie, she is thrilled to experience her first trip into the future. But for The Doctor, it becomes a life-or-death struggle when alien creatures imprisoned in a university science lab and a mysterious student both cause trouble.

 

This story (#161 of 323 in the “Story of Stories” poll) was Sylvester McCoy's last story as The Doctor until the Season 40 story “Conundrum”, and introduced the Eighth Doctor—played in our alternate history by Richard Griffiths (1947-2013), who is perhaps more known in the United States as Vernon Dursley in the _Harry Potter_ film series.

 

“Blood and Iron” also introduced a new companion: Henrick, played by John Banks. He would go on to become the second-longest-serving companion of all time, appearing throughout the entire Richard Griffiths era. He would only be supplanted by Louise Jamison's Leela when she returned for seasons 41-43 and the subsequent spin-off series _Panopticon_.

 

_Note from the Editor:_

_[Here's the link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVuaDF3ZL5c) to DaDoctorWhoFan's video on "Season 27."_

 


	2. Season 28

 

 

_Chapter Two:_

_Season 28 (1991)_

 

Season 28 of _Doctor Who_ would have been the first series with Richard Griffiths as The Eighth Doctor, with returning companions Katie Tollinger and Henrick, the latter two characters returning for their first full series. In addition, Season 28 was the endgame in the so-called “Cartmel Master Plan” started in Season 25, with episodes in this season serving to expand on The Doctor's backstory.

 

With the change in Doctors, a new title sequence was required to accommodate Griffiths, yet the Jean-Michael Jarret theme was retained—at least for this season.

 

 

Season 28 would have been transmitted on BBC Two from the 7th of September 1991 to the 7th of December 1991, comprised of two three-episode serial stories and two four-episode serial stories.

 

 

“Night Thoughts”

Written by: Edward Young

Directed by: Chris Clough

Original Transmission Dates: 7 September 1991-28 September 1991

 

In this serial, the new Eighth Doctor, Katie and Henrick are granted shelter in a remote Scottish mansion inhabited by five academics who are troubled by the presence of ghosts from their past. To make matters worse, Katie is distracted by a nightmare of her own.

 

This story was ranked #22 out of 323 in the 2014 “Story of Stories” poll.

 

 

 

 

“Glory School”

Written by: Tony Etchells and Ben Aaronovitch

Directed by: Barry Letts

Original Transmission Dates: 5 October 1991-19 October 1991

 

Set during World War I, this three-part story has The Doctor, Katie and Henrick become involved in a mystery involving a school for training soldiers that has been experiencing unknown events. This story was voted #202 of 323 in the 2014 “Story of Stories” poll.

 

 

 

“The Hostage”

Written by: Neil Penswick

Directed by: Christopher Barry

Original Transmission Dates: 26 October 1991-9 November 1991

 

Reintroducing and adding more details to the mythology behind the dreaded Great Vampires last seen in the Season 18 serial “State of Decay,” this serial follows two parallel tracks: The Doctor and Katie, having been thrown into a parallel universe while investigating several unknown threats; while in the primary universe, Henrick slowly comes to the realization that the true source of the dangers is The Doctor's own past.

 

This story was voted #282 of 323 in the 2014 “Story of Stories” poll.

 

 

“Lungbarrow”

Written by: Marc Platt

Directed by: David Maloney

Original Transmission Dates: 16 November 1991-7 December 1991

 

In our history, “Lungbarrow” exists as a book in the Virgin Publishing “ _The New_ Doctor Who _Adventures_ ” collection.

 

But in the World of Girl Meets World, “Lungbarrow” is a four-part serial which finds The Doctor, Katie and Henrick visiting The Doctor's home planet of Gallifrey. However, all is not well: Henrick is experiencing someone else's nightmares, while Katie is talking to herself and has also stumbled upon a murderous conspiracy involving one of Gallifrey's most ancient families. To top it all off, the Lady President of Gallifrey's High Council, Romana, has forseen one of the most tumultuous events in Gallifreyan history. All of these events are linked to that ancient house, but it has strangely gone missing.

 

Almost 700 years ago, The Doctor left his family in that house, disgraced, alone and resentful for The Doctor's actions prior to leaving Gallifrey. But now the family awaits The Doctor's return…and their revenge.

 

Originally intended for Season 26 but pushed back to Season 27 and then back to Season 28 due to fears that the show was not yet ready for such a concept, this episode featured the return of Leela, Romana, K-9 and Susan Foreman, along with the reveal that The Doctor was apparently the reincarnation of a being known as “The Other,” one of the three founders of Gallifreyan society.

 

“Lungbarrow,” the final serial of Season 28, was voted #20 of 323 in the 2014 “Story of Stories” poll.

 

 

 

 

_Note from the Editor:_

_[Here's the link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4p7DaAXGh4) to DaDoctorWhoFan's video on "Season 28."_

 


	3. Season 29

_Chapter Three:_

_Season 29 (1992)_

 

 

Season 29 would mark Richard Griffiths' second full series as The 8th Doctor and the last season for Julia Sawalha as Katie Tollinger. To replace Sawalha, a new character was introduced: Bernice Summerfield, an archeologist from the 26th Century, played by Lisa Bowerman.

 

Following the success of Season 28, the BBC felt confident in _Doctor Who_ 's renewed popularity and moved the show back to the 6:15 PM tea-time slot after five years airing against the ITV soap opera _Coronation Street._

 

 

With the change in tone for Season 29, showrunner Stephen Garwood would commission a new and darker arrangement of the theme tune, arranged by Mark Ayers. Ayers, like Garwood, wanted to move away from the theme tunes of composers past and back to the BBC Radiophonic Workshop theme variations of the 60s and 70s.

 

Season 29 would air on BBC One from the 20th of June, 1992 to the 28th of November, 1992. It was comprised of five serial stories—the first and last consisting of 6 parts with the middle three serials being made up of 4 parts each.

 

 

 

“Nightshade”

Written by: Mark Gatiss

Directed by: Alan Wareing

Original Transmission Dates: 20 June 1992-25 July 1992

 

Katie and Henrick want The Doctor to relax on his favorite planet: Earth. But the place selected for this vacation proves a terrible choice: the villagers are being killed one by one. The Doctor must act, but for once, he cannot do so—a mysterious power is at work.

 

This serial was voted #118 of 323 in the 2014 “Story of Stories” poll and would mark the debut of the Mark Ayers-arranged theme tune that would remain in service throughout the remainder of the Richard Griffiths era.

 

 

 

“Love and War”

Written by: Paul Cornell

Directed by: Colin Cant

Original Transmission Dates: 1 August 1992-22 August 1992

 

The Doctor steers the TARDIS to Heaven, a planet in the 27th Century that served as a giant cemetery for human and Draconian victims of a devastating war. The Doctor claims that he is only there to retrieve a book, while Katie meets and falls in love with a mysterious traveler. However, The Doctor is totally against the romance.

Meanwhile, an archeologist discovers a possible connection between The Doctor and a mysterious Arch found deep underground. But, for Katie, it may be too late…

 

This episode, #188 of 323 in the “Story of Stories” poll, also marked the debut of new companion Bernice Summerfield.

 

 

“Transit”

Written by: Ben Aaronovitch

Directed by: Graeme Harper

Original Transmission Dates: 29 August 1992-19 September 1992

 

An unknown creature is living in and disrupting a mass transit system allowing for travel between Earth and Pluto in forty minutes. Yet again, The Doctor is dragged into a pivotal moment in human history. But, Katie might not survive the adventure that awaits them…

 

This serial would mark the first time that a _Doctor Who_ story would be rated a “15” by the British Board of Film Classification (suitable only for ages fifteen and older and being illegal for a seller to supply a copy of the work to anyone under fifteen unless accompanied by a person over fifteen who makes the actual purchase; akin to the PG-13 or R ratings used by the Motion Picture Association of America, depending on the content of the work in question). It would also mark the final time that Julia Sawahla would appear as Katie Tollinger until the Season 36 serial “Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust.”

 

“Transit” would be voted #225 of 323 in the 2014 “Story of Stories” poll.

 

 

 

“The Highest Science”

Written by: Gareth Roberts

Directed by: Christopher Barry

Original Transmission Dates: 26 September 1992-17 October 1992

 

In this serial, The Doctor, Henrick and Bernice land on a planet whose society was destroyed by “The Highest Science,” the pinnacle of an ancient empire's technological evolution. This landing will force the TARDIS travelers into confrontations with a race with an utter contempt for humans and the most wanted criminal in the Galaxy.

 

This serial was voted #230 of 323 in the 2014 “Story of Stories” poll.

 

 

 

“Illegal Alien”

Written by: Mike Tucker and Robert Perry

Directed by: Chris Clough

Original Transmission Dates: 24 October 1992-28 November 1992

 

In this serial—the final story of Season 29, The Doctor, Henrick and Bernice land in WWII-torn London, which is under bombing attack by the Luftwaffe. But an ex-American private eye discovers that the real threat comes from a silver sphere that falls from the sky one night.

 

This serial was voted #93 of 323 in the 2014 “Story of Stories” poll and featured the return of the Cybermen, which also served as a lead-in into Season 30.

 

_Note from the Editor:_

_[Here's the link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWph7foKecA) to DaDoctorWhoFan's video on "Season 29."_

 

 


	4. Season 30

_Chapter Four:_

_Season 30 (1993)_

 

 

The thirtieth anniversary of _Doctor Who_ had arrived. To commemorate this momentous occasion, the _Doctor Who_ staff would bring back all of the surviving Doctors and many of their companions. This season would also mark a change in running times, with each episode running 30 minutes in length instead of 25.

 

Season 30 would air on BBC One from the 3rd of July, 1993 to the 13th of November, 1993, comprising two six-part serials and two four-part serials. In addition, a 2-hour TV movie (which would also serve as the show's 30th anniversary special) would finish the season, airing on the 20th of November, 1993.

 

 

 

 

“The Enemy Within”

Written by: Christopher Priest

Directed by: Barry Letts

Original Transmission Dates: 3 July 1993-7 August 1993

 

This six-part serial focuses exclusively on The Doctor and his relationship with the TARDIS, with the Doctor having to come to terms with his deepest, darkest fear at the ship's heart.

 

This story was voted #26 of 323 in the “Story of Stories” poll.

 

 

 

 

“Conquest of the Daleks”

Written by: Russell Davies

Directed by: Christopher Barry

Original Transmission Dates: 14 August 1993-4 September 1993

 

At long last, the Dalek Civil War enters its final battle. But, when Davros discovers that the Imperial-race Daleks want peace with the Renegades, what would happen? And what harm would the Doctor create?

 

This story was voted #151 out of 323 in the “Story of Stories” poll.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Meltdown”

Written by: Gary Hopkins

Directed by: Lorette Leblanc

Original Transmission Dates: 11 September 1993-2 October 1993

 

After many years apart from him, Victoria Waterfield spies The Doctor's TARDIS. In that time, Victoria has become a crusader for the Earth's environment. However, there is more to these activities. And on top of this…Victoria wants to kill The Doctor.

 

This story had the interesting premise of how The Doctor could harm lives as much as he can save them. It was also notable for the return of Deborah Watling as Victoria, who was a companion for Patrick Troughton's Second Doctor.

 

It was voted #245 of 323 in the “Story of Stories” poll.

 

 

 

“Damaged Goods”

Written by: Russell Davies

Directed by: Colin Cant

Original Transmission Dates: 9 October 1993-13 November 1993

 

In the final regular serial of Season 30, The Doctor, Bernice and Henrick investigate a deadly new drug that is terrorizing the streets of 1993 London. Suddenly, The Doctor must find the truth behind a rundown housing development and a dark bargain made on one fateful Christmas Eve.

 

This story was voted #6 out of 323 in the “Story of Stories” poll.

 

 

 

 

“The Dark Dimension”

Written by: Adrian Rigelsford

Directed by: Graeme Harper

Original Transmission Date: 20 November 1993

 

Far in the Earth's future and with nearly all of humanity having been wiped out, Bernice is leading the resistance. However, a search party finds the Doctor's body. After giving him a Viking funeral, Bernice learns that time is becoming unstable: for some unknown reason, the 3rd Doctor never traveled to Metebelis 3 and, therefore, never regenerated into the 4th Doctor.

 

Now, the 3rd through 8th Doctors must work together to change history back to the way it should be.

 

 

This two-hour movie (which, for some reason, was edited into four thirty-minute segments for American broadcasts due to the BBC's “No 'Who-vies'” rule instituted for PBS [Public Broadcasting Service] in 1992) was voted #37 of 323 in the “Story of Stories” poll.

 

 

_Note from the Editor:_

_[Here's the link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mfw-hHCEwG8) to DaDoctorWhoFan's video about "Season 30."_

 


	5. Season 31

_Chapter Five:_

_Season 31 (1994)_

 

 

Season 31 of _Doctor Who_ would pick up where the 30th anniversary special, “The Dark Dimension,” left off, but with a twist, which will be described below. As the season begins the way it does, several former characters will return as well.

 

Season 31 would air on BBC One from the 18th of June to the 26th of November, 1994, consisting of two six-part serials at the beginning and end of the season, with two four-part serials in between.

 

 

 

“The Suicide Expedition”

Written by: Mark Gatiss

Directed by: Colin Cant

Original Transmission Dates: 18 June 1994-23 July 1994

 

Having entered the 8th Doctor's TARDIS by mistake at the end of “The Dark Dimension,” the 6th Doctor joins Bernice and Henrick on a journey to the 51st Century and to investigate an abandoned museum about an expedition that went completely wrong.

 

Touring the museum via virtual reality, The 6th Doctor, Bernice and Henrick soon learn that if you die in the expedition, you die in real life.

 

This story stars Colin Baker as The 6th Doctor, with [his original title sequence design](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPNqhSNV-AM) [and theme tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3jKJh1mU0I) used accordingly. Producer Stephen Garwood had this serial made to give Colin Baker's Doctor a proper send-off—one that Baker was never given when he was unceremoniously fired by John Nathan-Turner in 1986.

  


 

“Knight Falls”

Written by: Ben Aaronovitch

Directed by: D.J. McHale

Original Transmission Dates: 30 July 1994-20 August 1994

 

It has been thirty years since the Dalek Invasion of Earth, and The Doctor's granddaughter—the former Susan Foreman—has been living in the late 22nd century since then. But, she has no given up hope of ever seeing him again. That is, until the TARDIS appears on her doorstep.

 

The timing of The Doctor's arrival is fortuitous: a robotic army of knights is approaching Earth and will arrive at nightfall.

 

This serial marks the return of Carole Ann Ford as Susan, and also marked the franchise debut of Peter Capaldi, a young actor and filmmaker who would appear in several later _Doctor Who_ projects. The story was voted #224th of 323 in the “Story of Stories” poll.

 

_Editor's note: This serial began filming a few days after Capaldi won a share of the 1994 Academy Award and an outright BAFTA Award for directing the live-action short film_ Franz Kafka's '”It’s a Wonderful Life.”

 

_The short would later appear as a pre-show bonus on the BBC Video VHS release of the “Knight Falls” serial in 1995._

 

 

 

“The Avatar”

Written By: David McIntee

Directed by: Ron Oliver

Original Transmission Dates: 27 August 1994-17 September 1994

 

The Doctor, Bernice, Henrick and Susan arrive on Earth, just as an ancient race of bodysnatchers are reanimating the bodies of the dead, causing mass confusion.

 

This story was voted #315 of 323 in the “Story of Stories” poll.

 

 

 

“The House of Terror”

Written by: Andrew Cartmel

Directed by: Lorette Leblanc

Original Transmission Dates: 24 September 1994-15 October 1994

 

During her time on Earth, Susan once lived in a big house. The house scared Susan to the point where she had to move out. Knowing this, The Doctor takes Susan there in 1994. Now, The Doctor, Bernice, Henrick and Susan must uncover the truth behind the house's history.

 

This story was voted #192 of 323 in the “Story of Stories” poll.

 

 

 

“The Prisoner of Time”

Written by: Russell Davies

Directed by: Christopher Barry

Original Transmission Dates: 22 October 1994-26 November 1994

 

In the final story of Season 31, the Time Lords are upset at The Doctor for apparently rigging an election so that the beloved Romana would lose and a deranged dictator would assume power in her place.

 

The Time Lords then seek revenge by planning either the death of Doctor or one of his companions.

 

 

This serial (#61 of 323 in the “Story of Stories” poll) was most famous for introducing the character of High President Gregori, who was originally played by Nigel Fairs. (He would eventually be played by Peter Capaldi starting with the 2010 motion picture _Doctor Who: Vengeance_ and carrying through to the character's later appearances in Series 3 through 5 of the spin-off series _Panopticon_.)

 

 

_Note from the Editor:_

_[Here's the link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUtHpQQDLaI) to DaDoctorWhoFan's video about "Season 31."_

 


	6. Season 32

_Chapter Six:_

_Season 32 (1995)_

 

Season 32 would mark Richard Griffiths' final season as The Eighth Doctor, as well as the final seasons for Lisa Bowerman as Bernice Summerfield, John Banks as Henrick and script editior Ben Aaronovitch. Stephen Garwood would, however, stay on as producer while also assuming the duties of script editor.

 

 

To replace the outgoing companions, a new character was introduced: Dr. Grace Holloway, a San Francisco-based cardiologist played by Daphne Ashbrook.

 

 

Season 32 would air on BBC1 from the 17th of June 1995 to the 25th of November, 1995, comprising six-episode serials at the beginning and end of the season and three four-episode serials in between.

 

 

 

“Tragedy Day”

Written by: Gareth Roberts

Directed by: Colin Cant

Original Transmission Dates: 17 June 1995-22 July 1995

 

In the Capitol city of the planet Olleril, the time has come for “Tragedy Day,” an annual holiday where the privileged few of the city's population celebrate their generosity to the remaining masses.

 

But all manners of mayhem befall the entire planet. And when The Doctor, Bernice and Henrick arrive, they find there is no way out when Henrick winds up in a sinister refugee camp and The Doctor and Bernice are in the custody of a brutal police gang.

 

 

According to contemporary reports, this story (#227 of 323 in the “Story of Stories” poll) came about when Stephen Garwood and Ben Aaronovitch, acknowledging the popularity of _Star Trek_ , told writer Gareth Roberts to “write a _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ -style story.”

 

 

 

“Legacy”

Written by: Gary Russell

Directed by: Nicholas Briggs

Original Transmission Dates: 29 July 1995-19 August 1995

 

The Doctor tracks a master criminal to the planet Peladon, where the Galactic Federation is attempting to form a peaceful society. But, ancient relics are stolen from the Citadel, and the Federation delegation is suspected.

 

Meanwhile, mercenaries are bringing one of the most dangerous artifacts in the Galaxy to Peladon—apparently, on The Doctor's instruction. As Henrick is on another planet on a dangerous mission of his own and Bernice may have gotten too friendly with the Ice Warrior she has been studying, for once a devious and lethal plan that is not of The Doctor's making is underway.

 

This story was voted #311 of 323 in the “Story of Stories” poll and was also referred by some as being so close to the style of a typical _Star Trek_ episode that more that one reviewer accused the _Doctor Who_ writers of plagiarism.

 

 

 

“Hatred of the Daleks”

Written by: Steven Moffat

Directed by: Andrew Morgan

Original Transmission Dates: 26 August 1995-16 September 1995

 

With the end of their Civil War, the Daleks have gotten back to doing what they do best: conquering other plants. On the planet Stubbron IX in the late 51st Century, the Daleks find The Doctor in a cryogenic tube with no memory of who he is.

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet, Bernice and Henrick are trapped with a resistance movement.

 

This story, the final story for both Bernice and Henrick, was voted #231 of 323 in the “Story of Stories” poll.

 

 

 

 

“Trouble in San Francisco”

Written by: Marc Platt

Directed by: Geoffrey Sax

Original Transmission Dates: 23 September 1995-14 October 1995

 

It is New Year's Eve 1995, and San Francisco-based Doctor Grace Holloway arrives at work to find the body of a scarred mutant—Henrick, in his new Dalek form—dying.

 

Meanwhile, a mysterious stranger named John Smith is following Grace everywhere. What is the connection between the mutant and John Smith, and could there be a deeper meaning behind it all?

 

This story introduces The Doctor's latest companion, Dr. Grace Holloway, and was voted #155 of 323 in the “Story of Stories” poll.

 

 

 

 

“The Last Night”

Written by: Ben Aaronovitch

Directed by: Chris Clough

Original Transmission Dates: 21 October 1995-25 November 1995

 

For the first time in many years, The Doctor steps foot on Karn. But it will not be a pleasant visit: someone wants The Doctor dead, and a giant trap has been set to make it so. These events will lead to a simple conclusion, and the Sisterhood can only make it worse by bringing out the very embodiment of The Doctor's greatest guilt.

 

This story would mark the final regular appearance of Richard Griffiths as The Doctor. However, his Eighth Doctor would later appear in the Season 40 story “The Legend of Merlin” and the Series 2 episode “Sweet Dreams” of the spin-off series _Leftover_. It would also mark the debut of the Ninth Doctor, played in our alternate history by Paul McGann, who played the Eighth Doctor in our actual timeline.

 

 

 

_Note from the Editor:_

_[Here's the link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gz8qbJ3Yaa4) to DaDoctorWhoFan's video on "Season 32."_


End file.
